Plan Gone Wrong
by CrackPairingLover
Summary: Feeling down because Kazuma was spending most of his time reading inside the library, Ruby decides to meet up with Nora to talk about it. Nora, being herself, comes up with a plan which involves Neptune, but will it end well?
1. Plan Gone Horribly Wrong

****I just wanted to write something. And yes, this story is connected to the Still Alive series, so be sure to read that first if you haven't.****

 ** **Enjoy.****

 ** **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.****

 ** **-IIXII-****

Hazama was in deep shit, and he knew that. All he could do now was run as if his life depended on it. Run and hope for a miracle to happen. Yeah, a miracle.

As long as he kept himself from stopping, then maybe-

Oh who was he kidding? Miracles were for wimps who denied the cruel reality of the world and replaced them with rainbows and unicorns, and Hazama can say with pride that he was no wimp.

Oh, and anyone who has anything negative to say regarding the matter would probably mysteriously disappear in the next few hours, and Hazama would not be held responsible for it.

However, wimp or not, Hazama could not deny the fact that he was dead. Very very very __very__ dead.

Why?

Well, the bane of his existence, who was none other than Blake Belladonna, was running after him with murderous intent. She had Gambol Shroud in her grip, and that little fact was enough to send shivers down his spine.

And to top it all off, this all happened because of one simple book. Like seriously, what was so interesting about that piece of garbage anyway?

Not like he was a fan of ninjas to begin with. Recalling the memories of having to deal with Bang in the past was enough to give him headaches.

But why did Miss Belladonna got so worked up about it?

All he said was that the book was utter shit and needed to be thrown into the deepest pits of hell so no one was able to read it ever again, but Hazama knew that he didn't actually mean any of that. In fact, he just wanted to piss her off for shits and giggles and see what her reaction would be.

Unfortunately, look where that got him.

"I will end you and then end you again in the afterlife!" yelled Blake.

"I apologised didn't I!?" Hazama yelled out in return, without stopping of course. "What does it take for me to get you out of my hair!?"

"Your life!" Blake roared.

Nope. No can do. Hazama still valued his life, so talking it out with the bane of his existence was useless at this point.

Well, running it is then.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Hazama threw out an arm in order to shoot out Ouroboros from his sleeve, only for it to end up being destroyed to bits upon receiving a handful of accurate shots, courtesy of Blake and her weapon. It seemed that an easy escape won't be possible. "Damn it! Are you serious!?"

There wasn't really that much room in the hallway the two were in. Sooner or later, Blake would-

A few shots rang out.

Hazama lowered his head as one of the rounds whizzed past him. That was too close. Despite how badly he wanted to get out of this life-threatening situation, the only thing he could do now was hope for a miracle to-

Nope.

"Somebody help me! There's a crazy cat lady on the loose! Help!" Hazama called out pathetically.

 ** **-IIXII-****

"Yeesh. What happened between those two?" Nora looked to Blake and Hazama, the former chasing after the latter with her weapon held up high, and proceeded to grin widely when a thought occurred to her. "Ooh! Are they playing tag!?"

"Nora." Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked alongside the Valkyrie girl, ignoring Hazama and Blake as they ran past her and her companion. "Do they even look like they're enjoying themselves? Last time I checked, Professor Hazama couldn't even stand in the same room with a cat without having the need to tear his throat open with his screams every few seconds."

Nora blinked. "Oh yeah. It must be tough to have allergies."

Ruby giggled. "You can say that again."

Nora grinned. "It must be-"

Ruby quickly turned to Nora, wide-eyed. "I wasn't being literal, Nora! It was just a joke!" she interrupted.

The bubbly bomber giggled childishly at the younger girl's reaction. "Okay okay, calm down there, Ruby. Anyway, why did you call me out here? Something on your mind?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ruby stuttered. Her pale cheeks turned rosy, and her eyes began to wander around for no actual reason. "But first, let's head to the library."

Nora was never really a fan of reading, but even she was curious as to what's bothering the mind of Ruby Rose. So she nodded in agreement.

 ** **-IIXII-****

"So these pig-like things are able to turn into a ball and charge at their targets. Hm. Interesting."

Kval turned the page of the thick book he was reading, only to raise an eyebrow when his pair of ears caught the voice of a certain scythe wielder he knew.

"He's been reading any book he could find which are related to the creatures of Grimm ever since Professor Port told him to do some research on them," Ruby explained, sounding a bit disappointed for some reason.

"Well he does seem to enjoy reading," a new voice joined in. He figured that it was Nora, simply because her voice itself was always filled with limitless energy.

From what Kval could tell, the two were probably hiding somewhere in the area behind him. The library was huge, so their little hiding spot could be anywhere.

Still, why were the two talking about him in the first place? Did he do something wrong to upset them? And were they even aware of the fact that they were __not__ whispering? The two were practically being as loud as a pair of young elephants, in the library at that! Why no one wanted to scold them for being loud was beyond him, but if he were being honest, then it probably had something to do with Nora being there.

She could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I...boring, to the point where even books are able to make others enjoy themselves more than what I can do?"

Kval straightened himself up in his chair in an instant, wide-eyed.

 _ _W-What? D-Don't tell me...!__

Words could not describe what he was feeling when realisation finally dawned on him. No wonder why Ruby seemed down these past few days. She was lonely.

All because of him occupying himself with all these books gathered up around him.

 _ _I-I need to fix this...__

However, just when Kval was about to raise up from his chair and rush over to his little Rose, Nora said something that made him stop. Completely.

"Ruby Rose, kick that frown off your face and replace it with a smile this instant! And you're not boring! Not even one bit! That being said, I got a plan to solve all this! If you're willing to go with it, that is."

"A...plan?" Ruby meekly said, uncertain. "Well, I can't really say that I'm not curious..."

"Great!" cheered Nora. "Now let's get out of here so I can start with the details!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she had just gotten herself into. "O...kay?"

Unbeknownst to the two girls who were currently making their way towards the library's exit, Kval was trembling in his seat, and not to mention sweating profusely as well.

 _ _Well now...__ He gulped. __Why do I feel unsafe all of a sudden?__

 ** **-IIXII-****

"So...I have to do what now?"

Neptune tilted his head to one side, his expression showing how puzzled he truly was.

"Hit on Ruby! Give her compliments!" Nora exclaimed with her arms flailing about. "You're the only person I know who looks convincing when it comes to flirting with the ladies. Jaune is...well, uh... _ _Jaune__ , and Ren might end up murdering others with his silence. N-Not that I'm against the idea of him flirting with others or anything! Nope!" She quickly calmed herself down and coughed into her fist, sweating slightly. "Long story short, without your capabilities our plan would go south quicker than a sloth riding on a motorcycle."

"Y-Your plan, Nora. Not ours," Ruby sheepishly sounded from her spot. "A-And...a sloth? Really?"

"Huh." Neptune cupped his chin, eyes downcast. Seconds later, he nodded. "Well I'd love to lend you girls a hand, but...what's the point of all this again?"

"I-It's um..." Ruby stammered.

"To make Kazuma jealous!" Nora exclaimed, interrupting the other girl without knowing. Either that, or she just really didn't care. She was excited, after all. "For the plan to work, I need __you__ ," She jabbed a finger into the boy's chest, her grin growing a tad bit wider at the sight of him wincing. "to keep showering Ruby with compliments. Or flirt! Yeah! Flirting is good! That way, Kazuma would feel __so__ jealous that he'll come to realise how truly important Ruby is to him. Then! To actually prove that Ruby is important, Kazuma will shamelessly carry her to his bed and-"

"Nora!" Ruby yelled, her face flushed. Heck, she didn't even want to wonder what Nora would've said if she kept at it.

"Oh. This Kazuma guy is that extra member on your team, isn't he?" Neptune nodded in understanding. "I haven't really talked to him yet. Guess this'll be our first meeting then."

Ruby's blush died down a bit as she pressed her fingers together, only for it to brighten once more when she mumbled, "H-He's...pretty nice once you get to know him..."

"I see." Neptune chuckled. "Well, I just hope that he doesn't get __too__ mad at me or anything for fooling around with his girl."

Ruby seemed to blush brighter at that. "U-Um...yeah...me too..." She lowered her gaze down onto the floor. __I'm...his girl,__ she thought, as a shy smile made itself known across her face. __Hehe...__

"Hah!" Nora waved her hand dismissively. "Kazuma wouldn't even try to hurt an ant unless it was actually necessary, so relax!"

Neptune seemed somewhat surprised at that, judging by how his eyes widened themselves for a second there. "Really?" he asked, as a small grin formed itself onto his face. "Well if you say it like that, then what are we waiting for?"

"Right!" Nora agreed with a fist raised, determination filling her eyes. "Let's get this show on the road!"

 ** **-IIXII-****

"Kazuma."

"W-What?"

Jaune sighed. "If you keep shaking like that, then I am unable to guarantee the safety of that chair you're sitting on."

"Do you even understand the situation I'm in!?" Kval shouted as he rose up from his seat, only to sink back down with a bright blush when countless of glares from the students around were sent flying into his general direction. This __was__ the library after all. "A-Ah. Sorry..." he apologised.

"Look," Jaune started, "Nora said that she had a plan, and that's it. Not like she's going to hurt you or anything. This is Nora we're talking about here."

Kval gave Jaune a look as if he had just puked out loads of unicorn crap. He squinted his eyes. "Jaune, this is __Nora__ we're talking about here," he muttered, silently hoping that this would be enough to get the blond to understand what he was trying to say. "And __I__ am in __danger__."

"Okay, now you're just being silly." Jaune waved his hand dismissively. "Relax already, will you? Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"Easy for you to say. For all I know, she probably destroyed all those pictures of mine and handed them to Zwei..." Kval was unable to resist himself from shuddering. "...just so he could pee on whatever that's left of them."

Jaune cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, pictures of what now?"

"E-Eh? A-Ah...pictures of..." Kval started to fidget in his seat as a light blush formed across his cheeks. He pressed his index fingers together, laughing shyly to himself moments later. "...Ruby...sleeping..."

Jaune stared at him. "Dude. You're weird and creepy, y'know that?"

"B-But she's just so adorable! How can I resist?" Kval replied, his blush brightening.

"Where do you keep them anyway?" Jaune asked with a roll of his eyes, only to straighten in his chair when a chill suddenly ran down his spine. He slowly turned his head over to Kval, and not a second later all the colors on his face were drained away in an instant. "U-Uh..."

Kval's menacing glare hardened. "Don't even think about it," he muttered.

Jaune backed away with his hands held up to his front, sweating bullets. "Okay okay! Yeesh! I-It's not like I wanted any of those pictures anyway! I was just curious!" he yelled.

Figuring that the blond was telling the absolute truth, Kval closed his eyes and looked away in order to make him feel less nervous, in which it worked, albeit slightly. But hey, it worked nonetheless. "Good," he muttered.

Jaune sighed, relieved.

"Do you...think it's my fault that Ruby's upset?" Kval inquired out of the blue, eyes downcast. "I mean, I've been keeping myself occupied with these books for the past few days, so it must be...right?"

Jaune set his chin down onto the table, seemingly tired, and closed his eyes shortly after. He hummed, thinking for a while, and then said, "If Professor Port told you to read all these books," He gestured to said books which were scattered around on the table. "then it's not. You were just doing what the professors told you to do, so I don't see a reason for you to start blaming yourself. Ruby is a sweet girl, sure, but I'm sure she can understand that you're busy with all this."

"W-Well, about that..." Kval laughed a nervous laugh, his gaze moving over to the side.

Jaune stared at him.

"I-I may have..." Kval scratched his cheek, sweating slightly. "...read a lot more than originally planned."

"So what you're saying is that you're done with the reading Professor Port told you to do, and yet you still kept reading?" Jaune inquired, in which the vessel nodded. He sighed. "Well now I can say for certain that it __is__ your fault. Just be sure to apologise to Ruby later on."

Kval seemed to deflate upon hearing those words, only for his eyes to narrow themselves afterwards when a voice caught his attention.

"So you're that lovely little rose I've been hearing about lately. Name's Neptune. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 ** **-IIXII-****

"L-Likewise," stammered Ruby, her eyes darting back and forth from side to side, only for them to land on a certain orange-haired girl in the distance, who was hiding behind one of the library's bookshelves. A thumbs up along with a wide grin was sent her way, and she gulped.

Neptune chuckled. "It seems that the rumors were true about you."

Now __that__ seemed to catch Ruby's attention. She tilted her head to one side in a cute manner, genuine curiosity filling her eyes. "Rumors? What do you mean?" she asked.

Neptune cupped his chin and grinned charmingly. "You being cute, obviously. Say, care to exchange numbers? That way, we can talk all night long...and we won't have to worry about privacy either." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing the younger girl to blush so bright that it would put the sun itself to shame. "Well, what do you say?"

"U-Um...uh..." Ruby stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Not trying to be pushy, but I won't take no for an answer." Neptune winked.

"W-Why?" Ruby squeaked out.

"Because not having your number in my scroll would be considered as an act of heresy," Neptune replied with another wink, but in truth he already had her number to begin with. All this was just an act, after all. Though, he wasn't sure if Ruby thought of it that way, with how she was acting. __Is she really that inexperienced? Darn. She's missing a whole lot...__ He chuckled internally. __But thanks to that, it'll make this look all the more convincing, so no problems there.__

 ** **-IIXII-****

Jaune focused his eyes on Ruby and Neptune with a puzzled look plastered across his face, but mostly Neptune. __Why is he suddenly flirting with Ruby? I thought he had eyes for Weiss...__

Ever so slowly, Jaune turned to Kval, his eyes narrowing.

 _ _Doesn't he know that Ruby is with-__

It was at this moment, that Jaune discovered how fear truly looked like.

 ** **-IIXII-****

Ruby pressed her fingers together in a shy manner. She kept her gaze locked onto her feet, not daring herself to look up, and stuttered, "I-I...don't think I'm supposed to give my number to strangers...hahaha..."

"Come on, Ruby. I'm a really nice guy! You can trust me." Neptune flashed the scythe wielder another one of his charming grins. He lifted an arm and attempted to give her a comforting pat on the shoulder, not at all noticing how deathly silent the library was. "And besides-"

A leg came in from behind and collided itself against a certain someone's nether region so hard that the people around could practically hear the sound of a pair of marbles being crushed under extreme pressure. And not long after that, screams of the damned started to resonate throughout the entire library.

"P-Pumpkin Pete!" Jaune exclaimed from his table, shocked beyond measure. The size of his eyes were the same as saucers, but after witnessing all that, no one can blame him. Hell, the other students in the library were as shocked and terrified as he was!

All Ruby could do was gasp in utter shock and cover her mouth. She stared at the scene displayed before her with what others would call a terrified expression, her legs trembling more and more by the second.

Nora, who was still hiding behind one of the bookshelves, also covered her mouth and gasped at the sudden turn of events. Though, the light blush which dusted across her cheeks probably meant that she was taking joy in all this. "Here it comes!" she squealed excitedly, grinning widely.

After he was done screaming his lungs out, Neptune groaned and carefully held his private area as if it was a newborn baby. "O-Ow..." He winced, only to scream girlishly when a butterfly knife stuck itself onto the floor near his face. Ever so slowly, he turned himself in order to face upwards, and what met his eyes drained all the color away from his face and made him tremble as if the Day of Reckoning was just around the corner.

Kval stared at the downed blue-haired boy with so much intensity that it would put the death glares of Glynda and Cinder to shame, and it's worth noting that this was his stare alone. Lord knows how his glare would look like...

"U-Uh..." Neptune put up a smile, but even an idiot could tell that he was faking it. All the sweating was clearly not helping. "W-What can I do for you...g-good sir?" he asked with the most calmest voice he could muster. Though, to the people around him, he sounded like a mouse squeaking as if it was on the verge of death.

Kval's serpentine eyes turned to menacing slits. "If you touch her, you won't be seeing the Milky Way." He squinted his eyes, then added, "You'll be crossing the Styx."

Neptune's fake smile perished in an instant, and the urge to scream was too much for him to handle when Kval's foot planted itself onto the ground, just a few inches away from his head.

"Understand?" Kval muttered.

And with that, Neptune did the first thing which came to mind.

He fainted.

 ** **-IIXII-****

 ** **It's not done yet! I'll be sure to update the ending in the next few days, so worry not!****

 ** **Anyway thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed it!****

 ** **This is CPL, over and out.****


	2. Results Gone Terrifically Right

****-IIXII-****

Kval set his chin down onto the head of his little Rose, and proceeded to turn to the next page of the thick book he was reading. "You could've just told me that you felt lonely..." he muttered. "I would've stopped reading if that's what you wanted."

Ruby, who was all nestled down comfortably in between the vessel's legs, pouted and pinched his thigh. She smiled a bit when he flinched, and said, "I know, dummy. But I just didn't want to bother you with your reading. Plus, the face you make whenever you're reading tells me that I should keep my distance for some reason..."

Kval stopped his reading, raised an eyebrow, and later gazed down at his cute and quirky girlfriend with what other people would call a puzzled expression. No one can blame him for feeling that way. "Do I...really look that frightening whenever I read?" he asked.

Ruby turned her head upwards and met the vessel's serpentine eyes with her silver ones. She may have feared his eyes a bit back in the early days when they'd first met, but now things've changed. In fact, throughout their time together, she had grown to love them. "Well, Blake says that it's your reading face, but she __did__ say to me that it looked frightening at one point," she said.

"When?" Kval inquired, curious.

Ruby closed her eyes and let out a short giggle. "That time when you stayed up late to finish that assignment Doctor Oobleck gave us. I mean, the faint glow coming from your eyes honestly creeped us out, even Blake," she said.

"Ah, I see..."

No wonder he heard four different voices whispering to one another. That time, Kval was so caught up in finishing up his assignment that he practically tried his best to ignore everything that's happening in his surroundings, but thanks to that he managed to pass up his work the following day. Heck, the news of him passing it up made Weiss' jaw drop, simply because she was amazed to see him doing so before she did. In a way, it was priceless.

Kval chuckled. "So it was you girls all along. Heh. For a second there I thought I heard a bunch of spirits communicating with one another." He closed his eyes and lowered his head, purposely resting his forehead on Ruby's. The warmth emitting from her face made his smile grow a tad bit wider, and he could easily picture that flustered look she was making inside his head. "Listen, Ruby. If there is anything you need, anything at all, then do not hesitate to come find me. If you see me reading, studying, working, or whatever it is that I'd be doing, then you should know by now that I'd gladly stop and make time for you." The young vessel slowly wrapped his arms around the small flustered girl, being as gentle as he could be. "If I'm not able to, then what good am I?"

Ruby lowered her gaze, as much as she could in her current position anyway, and started poking her fingers together in a shy manner. "I-I um...I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she said. She managed a small smile, a shy one at best. "I promise."

Kval cracked an eye open. "Good."

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, their public display of affection practically caught the attention of most, if not __all__ of the students inside the library. No surprises there, to be honest. And besides, it was bound to happen at some point.

 ** **-IIXII-****

"Just look at them being all cute and adorable with one another!" Nora squealed. She peeked her head out from behind the bookshelf once more, and was barely able to contain the urge to go over there and suffocate the two with her endless teasing. But she knew better than to do that.

"Are we not going to talk about the fact that I nearly got my balls shattered into pieces? Also, why are we not going to tell him that it was all just an act?" Neptune sounded from his spot right beside Jaune, seemingly annoyed for obvious reasons.

Jaune rolled his eyes. "It's better to keep things this way, and it was your fault for fooling around with his girl in the first place."

Neptune groaned. "It was the main part of the plan, Jaune!"

"A __risky__ plan!" Jaune retorted.

Nora turned to the two teenagers and held a finger to her lips, her eyes narrowing ever so dangerously. "Hush, you two!" she nearly growled, "This is the library!"

Jaune and Neptune turned to Nora and stared at her with blank looks. "You're one to talk," they said, in unison at that.

 ** **-IIXII-****


End file.
